onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Samuel B. Ryce
|Dernière= |Surnoms=Sam |Lieu=Hyperion Heights, Seattle |Activité=Sergent |État=Vivant }} Samuel B. Ryce est sergent d'accueil au poste de police d'Hyperion Heights. Biographie À l'accueil du poste de police, Samuel reçoit Henry Mills venu signaler le vol de sa voiture. Indifférent à la situation, il se moque ouvertement du jeune homme en faisant mine de chercher le véhicule disparu sous son bureau, puis retourne à ses papiers quand l'officier Rogers se charge de reprendre le dossier, avec la bénédiction du sergent. En soirée, il accueille Rogers qui revient après avoir retrouvé Lucy. Le félicitant, il lui apprend qu'il a été promu lieutenant grâce à l'intervention de Victoria Belfrey, puis le guide jusqu'au bureau de son nouveau coéquipier, le détective Weaver. Après être intervenu dans un cabaret où un homme saoul se battait, Samuel ramène l'ivrogne au poste où celui s'en prend à son intégrité physique. En mauvaise posture, il est secouru par Rogers qui assomme Sam Ochotta. Tout en expliquant les faits, le sergent en profite pour menotter l'inconscient et accepte de laisser son collègue l'interroger. Un matin, après que Rogers a retrouvé Eloise Gardener séquestrée par Victoria Belfrey, Samuel et ses collègues accueillent le lieutenant par des applaudissements. Puis, il s'entretient avec Rogers et le questionne sur son ressenti quand il lui annonce qu'Eloise est venu lui rendre visite en jetant un coup de tête dans sa direction. thumb|left|200px|Samuel ne peut rien faire pour Sabine. Pendant l'ouverture du food truck de Sabine lors du festival culinaire, Samuel reçoit un appel anonyme qui l'informe qu'elle n'aurait pas tous les documents nécessaires pour son commerce. Le policier refuse les beignets de la jeune femme, feignant d'être au régime, et découvre qu'il lui manque un permis alimentaire, la rendant inapte à ouvrir son commerce. Plus tard, Drew offre son permis à Sabine et Samuel l'autorise finalement à reprendre son activité tout en rompant son régime pour goûter à ses pâtisseries. Au poste, Samuel reçoit la photo d'une jeune rôdeuse qui erre autour d'un restaurant abandonné. Il l'apporte alors à Weaver en se souvenant de la demande du lieutenant concernant une jeune fille disparue. thumb|200px|Samuel donne une information à Rogers. Après qu'une patrouille a découvert la voiture de Henry abandonnée et un pneu crevé, Samuel apporte le dossier à Rogers, sachant que l'inspecteur est ami avec le propriétaire du véhicule. Après la mort de Nick Branson et la panne de la vidéosurveillance du poste, Samuel apporte des photos imprimées à Rogers concernant l'enquête. Il félicite alors son collègue pour avoir eu l'idée de consulter les enregistrements vidéo de la banque située en face du commissariat. Après la mort de Nick, Samuel reçoit la visite d'Eloise à l'accueil dont il se méfie. Toutefois, il se fait hypnotiser et répond à ses ordres. Ainsi, il réveille et réunit les membres du Sabbat des Huit, puis conduit Eloise auprès d'elles. Il appelle ensuite Rogers pour le guider jusqu'au piège de la sorcière. Quand il pénètre à l'intérieur, Samuel tente de maîtriser Rogers mais se fait frapper par le lieutenant. Il conduit ensuite Tilly qu'il maintient prisonnière auprès des restes d'un bosquet antique et observe Eloise parvenir à lancer son sort, sous les remarques amères de son collègue. Quand l'une des sorcières se transforme en arbre, il explique à Rogers qu'elle a accompli sa tâche et récupère sa cape qu'il plie soigneusement, tandis que lui sera épargné par le déluge que lance Eloise. Quand il se retourne, il remarque que son collègue est parvenu à se défaire de ses liens et n'a pas le temps de réagir avant de se faire assommer. Anecdotes * Le nom Samuel B. Ryce est une idée de Lana Parrilla, survenue durant la réalisation de , d'après les noms de deux de ses neveux.[https://twitter.com/BBinBKK/status/985006955226808320/ "@LanaParrilla Well, twitter certainly seems to be happy with the episode! Congrats! Now, do you want to tell them about #SamuelBRyce, or should I? Oh, and here's a BTS pic I've been hanging on to but couldn't share until now. #OnceUponaTime @OnceABC #DeskSergeant", tweet] de Bruce Blain du 14 avril 2018. [https://twitter.com/Lady_Junky/status/985183091261165569/ "@BBinBKK I got it! Lana named the Desk Sergeant after her two nephews, Samuel & Bryce, right? :D" tweet] de Lady Junky du 14 avril 2018. Apparitions Références en:Desk Sergeant Catégorie:Personnages de notre monde